While cannabis has a long history of recreational use, much of the underlying drug delivery technology was in a primitive state because of the illegality of cannabis use. Due to recent medical marijuana reform, patients of painful and terminal illnesses are now able to include cannabis in their pain management treatment. Vaporizers provide an effective means of delivering the medically useful ingredients in cannabis while reducing some of the side effects of earlier delivery methods. However, there remains much room for improvement.
Presently, medical cannabis patients must choose between cannabis concentrates and and cannabis flowers in a given medication dosage. This is at least in part because cannabis concentrate and cannabis flowers require different physical heating structures for proper vaporization. Also, each is best heated using carefully tailored heat profiles.
It is desirable for patients to be able to inhale both flower and concentrate in order to overcome tolerance built up against each individually. Combining flower and concentrate dosages tends to increase the duration and strength of the drug intake. Also, the ability to mix and match diverse flowers and concentrates provides a wide variety of new psychoactive and medicinal effects.
This led to patients requiring multiple vaporizers. However, this is an imperfect solution because it requires additional purchases and additional preparation prior to dosage.